Greenland
Greenland The nation foundation After leaving Pergamon in Byzantium, Carlos Eduardo founded Chile and in less than a week sold it to La Plata, which already planned to found the nation in that territory. With money in hand and nowhere to go, he then wondered what nation he could create and settle for a long time. After researching and analyzing the map, practically all large nations had already been created, and the rest of the nations did not like it. He then decided that he would found Greenland by accepting the challenges of living in a totally remote, difficult to build a place that would be a place of exploration but that did not stop him from founding the nation. On 31/01/2019 he founded Greenland with the capital Nuuk. ''Before your arrival'' Before the nation was founded, there were already cities in Greenland. Most were already abandoned and many even fell by inactivity. Nuuk was one of them, where houses and shops were built but demolished for the reconstruction of the city. As the ancient cities were falling, Carlos sent a trusted person to recreate them with private investment. ''Diplomacy on the first day'' After the creation of the nation, leaders such as 32Slaid of Tibet, Harry of India, Jackers41 of Capetitian France and others congratulated the courage and action of having founded a new nation. The first nation to ally with Greenland was India, still having as leader Harry and as the first enemy, Kamchatka taking as leader CodeNameW (Winston) for having tried to scam the old city of Carlos, Pergamon in Byzantium. Infrastructure 'Subway' The Greenland subway has a total of 37 claimed plots within Nuuk (capital) and 14 in other cities in the nation. It was built by Carlos Eduardo with the intention of improving transportation from city to city considering that before it was very dangerous and time consuming to visit other cities of the nation. It is entirely constructed of concrete, ice and with several points of illumination made of redstone lamps. The total cost of the work was 816 golds totally financed by Nuuk. 'Farms' Greenland has always been a nation with a focus on developing the skills of its citizens and therefore, Carlos Eduardo has set up several farms so that the citizens could be able to keep up and progress in their skills. There are farms of: *Woodcutting *Herbalism (all the foods) *Fishing *Acrobatics *Alchemy *Repair 'Military HQ' Aiming at improving his army, Carlos Eduardo built an underground arena in Nuuk for his military to train mcmmo pvp skills: *Archery *Axes *Swords * Architecture 'Nuuk (Capital)' Does not follow the actual model of the city. It is a modern city with buildings, tunnels, skyscrapers and with a Capitol that from there, it is commanded the nation by the president, Carlos Eduardo - his deputy, Marco Jenkins and by his Ministers responsible for the Ministries (Economy, Defense, and Foreign Relations). History The Time of the King (January 31, 2019 - April 27, 2019) The beginning of everything "Thank you all for being part of this moment so important to our nation. We are a very recent nation so we do not have so much influence on the global scenario and change it, the interaction between everyone in our Discord is essential. For now, the position of @Merchant was created. Thanks and a great game at all. - The King" - Carlos Eduardo first announcement in Nation Discord The nation was founded soon after founding Nuuk with only 1 plot and therefore nothing had been planned yet. There was not a beautiful spawn to welcome visitors much less any infrastructure for new residents. Carlos was still migrating his items from Valparaiso in Chile and he had no idea what he was going to do. After migrating his items and selling Chile, Carlos expanded a few plots in Nuuk and made a temporary shelter inside a cave bearing the nation's spawn, a 3x3 with a sign that read: "Under Construction" - Carlos Eduardo. The arrival of the first residents With time passing, people wanted to live in Greenland and Carlos then, to be able to expand was welcoming them as their infrastructure allowed. The first resident of Greenland was "velocity_Stream" who received god items from Carlos to be able to feel comfortable in his new city. The player was hardworking and always thankful for the opportunity that the King had given her and after her, more people came each with their differential. Some very hard, some not so much. The first conflicts Greenland has always been a peaceful nation but its leader has never been out of a fight. The nation itself has officially never entered a war against anyone but has already declared embargo several other nations by various events. Carlos has always volunteered in foreign armies to fight and has already fought in conflicts of: *Mercenaries against governments; *Scotland vs The United Kingdom; *Revolutions in Africa; *Hunt for criminals; *Brazilian Civil War. Warriors who always fought alongside Carlos: *Slaid *Cloudy *Skater *Lavender *Aettos *FutureCW *Minskan *watergod *SimonTheCrafter1 *Zuko *Nbax *Volzeran *TwisterSelvagem *Heinz *MareshallZorn "Yesterday, I volunteered to fight with the Brazilian Imperial Army in defense of the capital Brasilia against the army of the Kingdom of Brazil. The two nations have been at war for a long time and I decided to take a side in the face of such chaos. Greenland will not be officially participating in the battles but is open to players who want to volunteer for one of the armies. Imperial Brazil, as well as the Kingdom of Brazil, are already old and strong allies of Greenland but recently the Kingdom of Brazil has violated several rules of our capital and used bugs to circumvent our spawn. Those involved were not punished for what they did and soon after the battle canceled the Alliance with our nation. In this way, they are totally prevented from entering our territory and from marketing with our nation. I would also like to thank Cloudy1212, Skater, Zuko, Nbax, FutureCW and Volzeran for helping us in the battle. We were in less number, we were 4 against 11 and if the enemy army passed through the gate of Brasilia we would not resist for long. The arrival of our allies changed the course of the battle and guaranteed us victory. Both Greenland and Imperial Brazil will give rewards to these brave warriors, after all, they saved us from what could be a bloodbath. The official missions of our army will continue outside Brazil and will not be involved in that War. Thanks for everything. - The King" - Carlos Eduardo announcement after helping Imperial Brazil against The Brazil Kingdom in Brazilian Civil War. Greenland National Store To earn more gold to the nation, Carlos decided to create a store in nation spawn. He built a 4 floors building, stocked all the items, made the prices and started selling products like diamonds, strings, slimeballs and all kind of items. The store was a success because was always with items in stock and this created fame to Greenland. Even more and more players started visiting the store and Carlos per day was earning more than 100 gold working only to keep the items in stock. The store was recognized as the 7th best server store by Cascadian Film Company, Carlos appreciated the position but said that 7th is a bad place his store. On February 12, 2019, Carlos did a gold giveaway in the store to celebrate the success. More than 20 players were there. Watch the video on YouTube . The success of the store is not of total merit of Carlos but also of watergod, former leader of the Islamic State that allowed Carlos to use some of his villagers for a weekly price. That helped him enough to conquer the server's incantations market and sell god tools. The evolution of the store: Helping Abroad Even with much missing in Greenland, his king, Carlos sent aid to Allied countries as the time of Rio de Janeiro in which TwisterSelvagem needed help to overturn a mountain and Carlos helped him and even gave him items. Another well-known action was the use of the army to deliver supplies to cities without nations of Russia, Africa, and Oceania. The cities had no nations and not even gold to found one and go to the rest of the world, so Carlos, after reading the messages mobilized his army and with the help of all, the cities received basic things like food, seeds, animals, blocks among others. "In recent days, our nation has received several calls for help from cities that are suffering from the lack of a nation. This makes it impossible for these people to have access to shops and contact with the outside world thus delaying their development. As a peaceful nation, Greenland has no enemies but many allies who will help us in these missions to bring these people basic things. They are mostly new players who feel a lack of leather, simple potions and even food. Some national and international players have already been scaled to the missions and soon will be entering the field. Well done work will be rewarded as soon as it is finished. Let's help those who need it and keep going. -The King" - Announcement made by Carlos to start the military operation. 'I'm finishing the page. Please wait! - Eduardo' Category:Nations